Dessine moi un mouton
by Crystal V
Summary: Post IOTH, Mademoiselle Parker, assiste à l'enterrement de son père, ce qui ne la laisse pas indifférente.


_Dessine-moi un mouton..._

Je me sentais glacée, gelée de l'intérieur. Gelée comme l'atmosphère qui régnait autour de moi. Glacée comme le vent d'effroi soufflant, son haleine pernicieuse, et répandant un sentiment de peur contenue sur l'assistance. Je portai mon attention sur le cercueil trônant en face de moi et qui aurait du contenir le corps de mon père. On ne l'avait pas retrouvé. Probablement dérivait-il encore au fin fond de l'océan... Une boule se forma douloureusement dans ma gorge. Il avait été déclaré mort. Le gouffre de tristesse infinie qui s'ouvrait en moi, me déchirant de l'intérieur, contrastait violemment avec mes yeux parfaitement secs, mon maintient altier, et mon expression indéchiffrable. Je m'étais jurée de ne pas pleurer, de ne pas faire preuve de faiblesse, de ne rien montrer de ce sentiment d'abandon féroce qui m'anéantissais. Et ce depuis plusieurs mois déjà. On ne l'avait pas retrouvé. Je m'étais fait une raison...

Mais, maintenant que je devais affronter ce simulacre d'enterrement, mes bonnes résolutions vacillaient. Voilà pourquoi, ce matin en me réveillant d'une délicieuse nuit bercée de cauchemars, je m'étais soigneusement forgé un masque d'indifférence, criant de vérité... Rien ne transparaîtra. Je ne leurs ferai pas ce plaisir. Je ne _lui _ferai pas ce plaisir. Jamais. Cela ne représentait pas de difficulté particulière pour quelqu'un comme moi. Quelqu'un que l'on avait élevé aux Mensonges, faux-semblants et demi-vérités... Une enfant du Centre.

Quoi qu'il en soit ce n'était pas cela qui m'aidait à tenir. L'Amour ? J'étouffai un petit rire navré, et chargé d'ironie. Je venais de comprendre quand matière de stimulant, rien ne valait la Haine. La haine déplaçait les montagnes, pas l'amour. Seule la haine froide qui me dévorait impitoyablement le cœur me poussait à me lever le matin. Et rendait soutenable la détresse extrême, qui me saignait. Je décrochai mon regard du cercueil vide, et me dirigeai vers l'objet de mes souffrances. Docteur William Raines. Mon vrai père.

Je savais exactement ce qu'il devait se dire à cette instant précis. "Le Roi est mort. Vive le roi ! " Eh oui ! Nouveau Roi qu'il était, depuis la disparition providentielle de mon père. Un rictus de rage tordit mes lèvres. Je le maudissais. Je le haïssais. Un sentiment récurant de dégoût viscéral, m'étreignais la poitrine comme à chaque fois que je posais les yeux sur lui. Je contemplais le meurtrier de ma mère, entre autres, il s'était rendu coupable de bien d'autres crimes. Véritable charogne vivante. Mon vrai père. Mon géniteur. Celui qui avait distillé dans mon sang le virus à l'origine de la folie des Parker. Une monstruosité sans borne qui ruisselait, torrent de lave dévastateur et sanguinaire dans mes veines. Un Mal. Un Mal, dont nous ne pouvions nous défaire, ni moi, ni mon jumeau. Une malédiction. Mon regard s'attarda sur son visage, un crane chauve, des traits quelconques, et ses yeux. Ses yeux bleuté, océans d'avidités, où nageait le reflet à peine voilé de la folie, la satisfaction aussi, et la hargne aveugle de l'homme qui se croit invulnérable. Plus une once de chaleur, de vie, de conscience, d'humanité... Juste un grand vide, froid, méthodique et assassin. Et sortant de son nez l'appendice le reliant à un semblant de vie, sa bouteille d'oxygène. Il se tenait droit, les deux mains posées sur cette dernière, conquérant. Il souriait. Je crispais mes poings jusqu'à ressentir une vive douleur, mes ongles attaquaient ma chair et le liquide chaud poissait ma paume. Il souriait. Durant l'enterrement de mon père, il osait ! Voilà donc l'origine de mon existence ? Cet espèce de vampire asthmatique à moitié calciné ! C'était en partie à _ça _que je devais la vie ? Cet être des plus abjects qui aimait à se repentir de la souffrance d'autrui ? Il n'y avait pas de mot assez fort pour décrire le mépris, le dégoût, l'horreur que m'inspirais cet homme. Mon vrai père.

Je revins à la réalité lorsque mon frère me bouscula légèrement. L'enterrement touchait à sa fin. Je m'avançai à mon tour et déposai la fleur que je tenais à la main sur le cercueil. Vide. Je m'attendais presque à le voir surgir de nulle part, me dire que toute cela n'était qu'un mensonge de plus. Une mascarade destinée à berner le Triumvirat. Au lieu de cela, une bourrasque de vent me cingla le visage. Je me résolu à bouger, et à quitter ce cimetière. En me retournant mon regard effleura une autre pierre tombale. "Catherine.A loving Mother". Mon sang se mit subitement à bouillir. La faute à qui ? Plus de vingt ans après, les détonations résonnaient encore à mes oreilles. Elle non plus, je ne l'avais pas retrouvé. Décidément, rien n'avait changé. Bien qu'il ne m'ait sûrement jamais vraiment aimée, Monsieur Parker restait mon père. Je continuais à me bercer d'illusion. Pseudo amour, pseudo père. Véritables mensonges. Pathétique. Mais, il reviendra. J'en mettrais le crâne chauve de Broots au feu. Sans hésiter. Je marchai résolument vers la sortie. Direction les Enfers. En attendant son retour, j'avais quelque chose à accomplir. Qu'y avait-il au dessus de la haine ?

" Mademoiselle Parker !"

Une main qui se voulait protectrice me saisis à l'épaule. Je daignai me retourner et faire face à Sydney. Il semblait particulièrement inquiet, ou alors... terrifié ?

" Mademoiselle, si jamais vous avez besoin de parler ou de...

D'une épaule compatissante pour épancher mes pleurs ? »

Sec et cassante. Presque venimeuse. Il eut un mouvement de surprise. Mais c'était plus fort que moi. Son regard dégoulinant de compassion, me révulsait. Pourtant il essayait de m'aider. Il ne le pouvait pas. Je ne le voulais pas. Je crois bien qu'il était le seul au Centre à voir le bourbier de colère et de violence dans lequel je me noyais... Ou peut-être pas, Broots m'évitais ces derniers temps. Jarod aussi d'ailleurs... Je me débarrassai rageusement de sa main sur mon épaule, rejetant au passage toute cette bonté paternelle, ce réconfort qu'il voulait m'apporter. Je n'avais plus de temps à perdre avec des futilités de ce genre. Je m'éloignais sans attendre la suite. J'entendis tout de même Broots murmurer:

" Vous avez vu ses yeux Sydney ? Il y a quelque chose qui fait horriblement penser à Raines. Vous ne trouvez pas ?"

Cette sentence siffla tel un couperet. J'éclatai de rire. Impossible de me contenir, c'était nerveux. Un rire dépourvu de joie, teinté d'amertume, de dépit, et de rancœur." Tel père, telle fille". Atroce vérité. Mon fou rire se dissipa rapidement. Me laissant une sensation désagréable, et écœurante. Mais aussi une implacable résolution. Vengeance. J'en avais à tout prix besoin pour entrevoir l'ombre d'une guérison. Panser mes blessures et soigner un tant soit peu la pauvre chose éplorée qui me tenait lieu d'âme. En sortant, je tombai littéralement sur Raines occupé à raconter à quel point la disparition de son ''frère'' le peinait, à quel point il se sentait coupable du vide qu'il laissait au Centre, et ne tarissant pas d'éloge sur cette magnifique cérémonie . " Monsieur Parker n'aurais espérer plus digne..." Mort en héros. Un frémissement me parcouru toute entière. Je dû me faire violence pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge et le déchiqueter à coup d'ongles sur le champ. Mon vrai père. Un sentiment glacial s'empara de moi. Le sentiment de me perdre dans les méandres de mon propre esprit. Un peu de patience, juste un peu de patience. Et bientôt, je pourrai enfin retourner contre lui le couteau qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à enfoncer sans cesse dans mes plaies. ''La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.'' Mon petit doigt me souffla que j'allais m'en délecter. L'heure n'était pas encore au festin, il fallait attendre le bon moment. Nos regards se croisèrent. Je lui souris à mon tour. Arrogante, sarcastique, effrontée, méprisante, rageuse, haineuse... Et le plus innocemment du monde, je lui glissai à l'oreille pour être bien sure qu'il soit le seul à entendre:

" N'ayez crainte. Bientôt, je vous offrirai une aussi belle cérémonie. Et rassurez vous, je ferais en sorte que ce cercueil là, ne soit pas vide. Père."

Il ne répliqua pas. Satisfaite, je me frayai un passage parmi le troupeau de membres du Triumvirat. Il fallait que je m'éloigne de cette atmosphère lugubre. Vengeance. Une chose m'étonna. Je ne ressentais pas l'ombre d'un remord à la pensée de commettre un meurtre de sang froid. Pourquoi en aurais-je après tout ?

Même avec le feu qui brûlait dans ma cheminée, je peinais à me réchauffer. Le froid du cimetière s'était incrusté en moi...Assise dans mon canapé, un énième verre d'alcool fort à la main. Je détaillais mon reflet dans le miroir. Conclusion de cette examen long et minutieux : Broots avait entièrement raison... Terminées les douces ressemblances avec maman. Disparue, la lueur chaleureuse de la joyeuse petite fille. Mes yeux brillaient aujourd'hui d'un éclat diabolique et morbide, que j'assumais pleinement. Je fermai les paupières, et écoutai les douloureux échos du passé remonter à la surface. Des échos qui en ce jour prenaient une saveur toute particulière. Mortifiants. Chronique d'un drame annoncé...

" Obéis à ton père, et contente toi de répéter ce que je dis." Monsieur Parker

" Contrairement à tous ceux qui sont ici, moi, je n'ai pas peur de votre père." Raines

" -Papa ? A c'est toi !

-Oui, à moins que tu aies un autre père dont on m'aurais caché l'existence." Monsieur Parker

" Il y a tant de choses que j'aurais aimé te dire à toi, mais aussi à ta mère." Monsieur Parker

" -Pour ne pas être mangé pas les chiens affamés, il faut bien leur donner un os à ronger !

- Je suis l'os que tu donnes en pâture, c'est bien ça ?" Monsieur Parker

" Aie confiance en moi"

" Tu as accordé ta confiance à un homme qui ta bourré la tête de mensonges." Jarod

" Comment peux tu encore avoir confiance en lui ?" Jarod

" Au Centre rien n'est étonnant. Tout est possible !" Sydney

" C'est l'approbation de ton père, qui est si importante à tes yeux ?" Jarod

" Que ferais tu si Fenigor avouait que c'est ton père qui a tué ta mère. " Jarod

" Son corps a survécu à l'explosion, mais pour sa raison c'est peut-être moins sur !"

" Qui as tué ma mère ?"

" Un stress qui n'est pas contrôlé mène parfois à la folie." Jarod

" Lequel de vous deux est mon véritable père ?"

" Quel effet ça fait d'essayer de découvrir son propre arbre généalogique ? " Jarod

" Evidemment les pique-nique de la famille Parker ne seront plus jamais les même..." Jarod

" Une grande et belle famille !"

Je tournais et retournais entre mes doigts un morceau de papier, un message de Jarod. Il l'avait déposé sur la table basse, c'était donc la première chose que j'avais remarquée en entrant. Amusant, qu'il se manifeste au moment où j'atteignais le point de non-retour. De plus il s'était improvisé poète le génie... Et moi qui pensais qu'il m'avait oubliée. Je n'avais, de toute façon, aucunement l'envie de me torturer à chercher un sens aux élucubrations de l'esprit tordu du rat de laboratoire.

" Dessine-moi un mouton...

Le monde est triste sans imagination.

C'est ça, dessine-moi un mouton.

Redevenir l'enfant que nous étions.

Jarod"

Alors sans hésitation, ni regret, je jetai son message dans le feu de ma cheminée. Je le regardai brûler et s'évaporer en fumée, avant de retourner m'asseoir. Je souris, avec délectation à l'image démoniaque de folie brute que me renvoyait le miroir et entamai une autre bouteille d'alcool. Triste fin... Pourtant si prévisible, n'est-ce pas ?


End file.
